


All I want for Christmas...

by whippedt_cream



Series: cream. [2]
Category: 24K (Band), vmc
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: Don Mills might or might not have feelings for Daeil.





	All I want for Christmas...

''Oh my God, look at these big ass gingerbread men! How are you supposed to finish one of those?" Daeil was staring at the scary looking sweets with the fascination of a little child. Don Mills stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the other man's behaviour, but he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. Daeil was lowkey cute when he was excited but it's not like he was going to admit that. 

Instead, he said, ''Daeil, can we leave? Please. We've been here for almost two hours and it's cold as fuck. I can't feel my body and my nipples are probably so hard you could cut diamonds with them." Honestly, he didn't know why he agreed to this. He had known that it was too cold to go outside, but when Daeil had asked him to come with him he just couldn't say no. Seeing that man smile made freezing his ass off kind of worth it. At least that's what he was trying to convince himself of.

Daeil looked at him with puppy eyes. However, when he realized that Don Mills was seriously dying or something like that he said, "Of course we can leave. You know, if you're this cold you should have said so sooner." 

The other man shrugged. He didn't want to end the good time Daeil was obviously having, that's why he didn't say anything and was suffering in secret instead. Daeil grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the main entrance of this Christmas market. The number of visitors had decreased drastically - alongside with the temperature - ever since the two of them had decided to go there. Don Mills didn't even want to know just how cold it was, knowing that would probably make him feel even more cold. He wondered if that was even possible, though. 

When they finally arrived at the bus stop, Don Mills just couldn't stop shivering. Daeil, on the other hand, was just smiling happily, one hand still holding on to the other man's and slightly warming it in the process.

Don Mills cleared his throat and was about to say something he had wanted to get off his chest for a while now, but at the exact same moment the bus arrived at the station and the people waiting there crowded around the entrances, trying to get inside as quickly as possible. Seemed like Don Mills wasn't the only one feeling like he would turn into an ice cube if he stayed outside much longer.

Once the men were seated inside the warm bus they were silent for the most part. They really just needed to take a moment to appreciate the warmth. It was truly amazing, Don Mills thought, as he was beginning to feel his limbs again.

After five stops they had to get off the bus and had to walk for a couple minutes until they arrived at their company's building.

"I can't even tell you how glad I am to be here again", Don Mills said and let out a relieved sigh. Then he added, "Not that spending time with you outside sucks or anything, actually it was great, but you know what I mean..."

Daeil did know. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually kind of glad that Don Mills had begged him to leave the Christmas market because he was also starting to feel a little bit (a lot but it's not like anybody needs to know that) frozen and knowing how enthusiastic he was about things like Christmas markets he would have stayed there even longer and he would have ended up coming down with a cold. So he just said, "Well, thanks for coming with me anyway. I had a lot of fun today." The man smiled brightly when he said the last part and Don Mills could feel himself blushing as his heart started to beat a little bit faster than normal. 

Don Mills needed a second to get over his own awkwardness before he asked Daeil if he wanted to get some coffee. To that, Daeil could just agree. Something warm to drink would do both of them good, so the two made their way to the next coffee vending machine in the building. 

As they were about to step into the recreation room where some other people were either taking a break or just hanging out because they didn't have any appointments for the day, someone yelled, "Yo, bitches, you need to kiss!" 

Both of them got startled at the sound and were looking around to see who the familiar voice belonged to. It was Nucksal, that little shit. Of course.

Daeil got over the initial shock first and asked, "Why exactly do we have to kiss?" Not that he'd complain but that was just one of the other things on his list of things not everybody needed to know about him.

Don Mills cleared his throat and added a half-assed, "Yeah, fuckface, explain." He would very much like to kiss Daeil. He's been having feelings for the younger man ever since before the thing in the backstage room had happened. But Daeil had made it very clear to everyone that it had just been a one time thing, just for fun. Something they would not repeat. 

Nucksal was waving around with his hands and pointing to the general direction of the two men's heads. Both of them looked up in confusion. A mistletoe. Of course. Don Mills gave himself a mental facepalm. He knew his co-workers liked to put one up at the door of the rec room every winter. Of course nobody ever took it seriously, they just thought it was a nice way to decorate the room and make it look a little more appropriate for Christmas. However, one night Don Mills had been out with Nucksal and while he was drunk he might or might not have admitted that he had feelings for Daeil. Feelings that were more than just friendly... Feelings he'd rather keep to himself because he didn't think they'd ever be reciprocrated. 

Don Mills gave Nucksal a dirty look which made the other freeze immediately. The sudden feeling of fingers wrapping around his own made his head turn. Daeil was looking at him with big eyes as he said, "Hey, don't worry about him. Do you want to kiss me?" The other man was confused. Was this a test of some sort? Daeil could sense the man's hesitation to answer his question, so he added, "It's because... I would like to kiss you."

That relieved Don Mills. However, that only lasted for a second because then all kinds of questions and thoughts popped up in his head. Was this real? Did Daeil also have romantic feelings for him? Or was he just putting on a show for the others? Something about the way Daeil was holding his hand and the way he was looking at him with so much care and vulnerability told him that wasn't the case.

When he tenderly cupped Daeil's cheek he blushed prettily. Yeah, that definitely wasn't for show. Don Mills tipped his head down a bit to show Daeil that he has permission to kiss him. The shorter man didn't waste more time; he softly pressed his lips to the other man's and closed his eyes, trying to savour the feeling. His heart was beating rapidly and he could imagine that Don Mills was feeling the same. 

Before Daeil could pull away again the other man cought his full lower lip and nibbled on it softly which caused Daeil to let out a quiet gasp. Once the kiss was over they had to try hard to ignore the whistles and shouts for a repetition that came from inside the rec room. Daeil smiled that heart-warming smile of his and Don Mills felt like his brain would have become even mushier if that had even been possible. That kiss really made him feel all kinds of things. Mostly high on emotions to be honest. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" As Don Mills was still kind of in a trance like state he didn't even realize what he had said until the words had left his mouth. Why of all moments did his brain to mouth filter fail him now? He would have preferred to ask this in a more appropriate situation, not in front of a couple co-workers who were now watching them curiously. Nucksal made a noise that kind of made him sound like a dying walruss. Fortunately, someone decided to try to get him to shut up. Unfortunately that was by punching him in the dick, which didn't end up being helpful considering he started making dying cat sounds instead.

Anyway, as Don Mills was still trying to process what was happening Daeil managed to make him snap out of it by pulling him down for a kiss again. This one was shorter than the last one but no less sweet. Daeil kept Don Mills close so that he could say something that was just meant for him to hear. "Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. I've wanted to be for quite a while now to be honest."

Nobody in the room had heard Daeil's words, but everybody could guess what his reply had been judging from the way the two men standing beneath the mistletoe were smiling at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to call this "Mistlehoe" but considering it's just fluff that title didn't really work. Merry Christmas!


End file.
